Princess Of The South
by Love's Symphony
Summary: AU: After the Wicked Witch takes over, and she is exiled from the Emerald City. Glinda finds an abandoned child in the Dark Forest, and takes her in. Little does she know that her daughter could be the very person that changes the fate of of a certain good witch. For better, or for worse. Could she be the key that turns the tide of the battle for Oz? Oz/Glinda.


A/N: I love this movie, and from the first time I saw it, I knew I had to write a story for it. So, this is what I came up with. This is an AU fic that starts well before the movie Huge thank you to my beta, MaidMarian17.

DISCLAIMER: THIS IS PURELY FANMADE. I OWN NOTHING. PLEASE DO NOT STEAL. IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN USING ANY PART OF/OR ADOPTING THIS STORY, PLEASE PM ME FOR PERMISSION.

* * *

Chapter 1; In Good Hands

It was merely days after Glinda's self-imposed exile from the Emerald City. Her mind was still reeling from the recent tragedy that had befallen her, and all of Oz. Her father, the great King of Oz had been poisoned. To make matters worse, she was framed for it.

How could her people have been so easily deceived?

Glinda was the only one who knew the truth about her father's death. Taking advantage of her vulnerability in a time of grief, a wicked witch had descended upon the city. The witch then began causing destruction throughout the land. But Glinda wasn't strong enough to take on the new threat by herself. So, the Emerald City was quickly overtaken, and she forced herself into exile. And so, the reign of the Wicked Witch began.

Glinda decided to visit her father's grave in the Dark Forest, and seek guidance. She carefully made her way to the graveyard, while trying to avoid the dangers in the Dark Forest. As she walked, the hem of her dress started to blend in to the dense fog that settled around the graveyard.

She slowly made her way to the gate, taking a few moments to compose herself before opening the gate. The iron felt cold to the touch, as she felt a shiver go do down her spine. Glinda pulled her cloak tighter around her body in a feeble attempt to keep herself warm.

Finally, she made it to her destination. Her father's grave was marked by the tallest tombstone in the small graveyard. Glinda kneelled before her father's grave and closed her eyes, letting a few tears stream down her cheeks. Oh, how she missed him. The most important person in her life was taken from her, and in such a vicious way.

The last shred of hope that she held onto, was her faith in her father's prophecy. Before he passed, her father told her of a prophecy. That a wizard would arrive, bearing the name of their land, and save them from the terror of a wicked witch. At first, Glinda was unsure of the truth of what her father had foretold. That is, until now. After the Wicked Witch arrived, there was more than enough proof that what the king had said was true.

So, from that day on, Glinda waited. She patiently waited for the day the wizard would appear. Although, having to stand by and watch her people suffer, broke her heart, thus making waiting harder. But being the optimist she was, she refused to give in.

Just then, a shrill sound broke Glinda from her thoughts. It sounded like someone crying, or more precisely, the cry of an infant.

Glinda rose from her knees, and proceeded to look for the source of the sound. She slowly crept around a hill, as the crying became louder. Glinda slowly made her way closer, finally seeing what had pulled her from her thoughts. Her mouth fell slack at the heartbreaking sight before

There on the ground, was a crying baby, wrapped in a pink silk blanket. Glinda could hardly believe what she was seeing.

What kind of person would abandon their child like this? Not only that, but in one of the most dangerous places in all of Oz.

Glinda knelt down to the ground, and picked small bundle, cradling the infant in her arms. She softly cooed to the child, in an attempt to stifle the child's crying. After a few minutes had passed, the baby quieted down, and fell asleep in her arms.

Glinda smiled and stood, careful not to disturb the sleeping child. She walked a few yards from where she was and looked around; searching for any sign that someone had been here.

Where were the child's parents? Were they killed by the Wicked Witch?

So many questions ran through her mind. Whatever the reason, she couldn't leave the child here alone. Glinda then decided to care for the infant, at least until its parents were found.

_If they're ever found_, a voice in her head countered.

Glinda then noticed some stitching along one edge of the blanket. The name Primrose was spelled put in red thread. So it was a baby girl that she had. With a name as beautiful and unique as Primrose, Glinda knew that this girl would definitely stand out. Her powers of perception told her that it would be for more reasons than one, to be sure.

Glinda decided to take the child to Quadling Country. The place her parents had ruled over before her birth, and before becoming the rulers of Oz. This was her current domain, and the safest place left in Oz. After Glinda left the Emerald City and found refuge in Quadling Country, Glinda placed a magic barrier to prevent their enemies from entering and causing any harm.

Glinda took out her magic wand, and forming a magic bubble around them. The bubble slowly rose off the ground, finally taking flight. The bubble floated upward, and headed in the direction of Quadling Country, careful not to jostle its occupants.

* * *

Finally, the barrier that protected Quadling Country came into view. After she passed through the barrier, Glinda slowly descended, finally landing on the ground.

She told her people what had came to pass during her trip to her father's grave. The people were saddened by this news, and took to the little girl right away, deeming her their princess. Honestly, who could resist the cuteness of a baby?

Glinda happily smiled, as she watched the child being accepted by her people. All the while, her mind wandered, reliving the events that had transpired merely hours ago. So many questions about this girl were left unanswered, and of course the ever present threat of the Wicked Witch.

For now, she would wait the wizard, and spend the time taking on her newest challenge, parenthood. She did not know how much time she would have to be a parent, but she would enjoy it. No matter how long or short that time was.

* * *

A/N: That's the first chapter of my first Oz the Great and Powerful fic. I am also planning a Oz and Once Upon a Time crossover at some point. It will be an Oz/Theodora fic, but this one will be Oz/Glinda. This will also include scenes from the movie, and some alternate versions of scenes. Anyway, hope you guys like it, and please review.


End file.
